Vaqone
Vaqone is a continent in the northern hemisphere of the Mortal Realm. It is currently still under development. Vaqone has a forest in the north and a desert in the south. It has mountains on the east. East of those mountains is the nation that Borrike was having skirmishes with during 1613. Trivia At one point, the tentative name for Vaqone was Muetju. That name will later be used for a country within this continent. Another old tentative name for Vaqone was Keirfell. That name will probably end up as either the name of the currently Unnamed Continent or a country in Senfara. Meta list of countries Let's Play half Chuggaaconroy ProtonJon NintendoCapriSun Luchajin Tom Fawkes StephenPlays (and Mal) AttackingToucans MasaeAnela JoshJepson (and Brooke) Marriland Donnabellz SuperJeenius Music Half Adriana Caleb Hyles Peter and Evynne Hollens Family Jules Lindsey Stirling Jonathon Young Ellie Monty Elsie Lovelock Chris Holfelder 8-Bit Drummer Random Encounters CG5 Andrew Stein (Mando Pony) Smooth McGroove Seth Everman General thoughts and random lore Most of the kingdoms with two names are ruled by a married couple, each have their own channels but for the sake of the AU they have mostly been combined. First we have Peter and Evynne Hollens, who were married in 2007 (1). Stephen and Mal were married in 2011 (2), Josh and Brooke in 2015 (3), and Jon and Luchajin in 2018 (4). Because their marriage was so recent the kingdoms have not merged yet. ProtonJon's kingdom will probably get the name Muetju, since I based that on the French language and he's Canadian. This is the same reason he's got the mountains. Chuggaaconroy has mostly lived in desert or otherwise southern states throughout his life. He and MasaeAnela are irl in the same state, and are good friends. Naturally people ship them, although they have denied constantly they are a couple. This is my reasoning for them to be on opposite sides of the desert. Stephen and Mal both live in a seaside city. No more explanations needed. Chuggaaconry, ProtonJon, and NintendoCapriSun are the founding members of a group called TheRunawayGuys. They've had many guests (and not all of them are on this continent), but they are the core trio. Tom Fawkes did some animations for them and now he does stuff for them (I don't know exactly) So his kingdom exists as a sort of republic state between the three of them. A mix of TRG fans and Tom Fawkes fans that Tom has been put in charge of. Tom Fawkes is possibly the only one in this lot I know of with an Ego of sorts. Lord Donator, an 'ego' who appears during the Coliseum and is basically Chaotic Good. He'll kidnap Lamp and hold them hostage so people will donate more to charity. The only other person I can think of with an 'Ego' is MasaeAnela, with Chibi Masae. She may serve as her second in command, and the Chibi's violent urges have to curtailed every now and again. Mases has animals from across the continent as her pets (IRL sugar gliders, ferret, dog and bird) Masae and Jon both do streams, and sometimes those streams are raided, both have countermeasures. So this could translate to a friendly testing of each country's defences. Chuggaaconroy is notoriously innocent and a bit frustrating sometimes. It is said in their get togethers that you can hear King Jon scream "EMILE!" from the other side of the continent. AttackingTucans and JoshJepson are close together because they have a competitive Versus channel. Marriland has helped out Chugga a lot, but is still very separate, hence why opposite him. Stephen's parents feature prominatly in his vlogs, as do many of his friends. His friends I will probably cop out with and have them as a court of some sort. His parents were the previously rulers who abdicated, because that makes more sense honestly. That way the can still provide advice. Every year the entire east side of the continent will stage a Coliseum event to raise money for charity. Other kingdoms will have their own fundraisers, but the Coliseum is a massive event that many people get involved with. FamilyJules and Adriana have also appeared on Coliseum so that's why they're so close to the Let's Play half. 8BitDrummer has also appeared, I was just a goof about remembering which is why he's so far away right now. Chris and Peter have collabed, which is why they're nearby. Caleb and Jonathon often collab as well. I tried to put people who have collabed with Random Encounters near them, as well has having RE on the coast because people off continent have collabed with them too. Caleb's kingdom was once plagued by a Phantom of the Opera like figure, who kidnapped Caleb at one point to forcibly train him to be a better singer (this happened on the channel in 2015, before any serious ego stuff from Mark or Sean) (5, 6). He appears to have deleted most of the videos around this except from the two linked, the beginning and the end. Proclamations in the East in general would be educational, since the style of Let's Play here is more walkthrough than reactionary. This is not always the case, but is a general rule. In the West, mostly musical performances, big focus on the arts. Stephen and Mal are kinda interesting, since they do daily vlogs, lps and Mal has an art channel (Mal Makes). Masae is also artistic, so art is often coming out of those kingdoms too. Notes in case of future redraws 8-bitGaming (8-BitRyan and Bazamalam) Dawko ACFan120 Ari Zona Citations (1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXKBQY3DgPU (2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79mjnJgbFZU (3)https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/josh-jepson.html (4) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHQbTnD2Ajg (5) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRE8z_iOngI (6) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtkOiQt24EQ[[Category:Stub]]